


Omovember Out Of Wack

by CallMeBas



Series: Piss Piss Piss [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Multi, Omorashi, Omovember, Piss, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Welcome to omovember! My 'out of wack' series' is essentially challenges (so far omovember and kinktober) except I will be doing them throughout the year instead of in just one month because I can't do them all at once.Enjoy!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Piss Piss Piss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970047
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Cursed - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy got cursed, but big brother Dean helps him through it.

They were tied up. Of course they were. Dean had been the first to come around, his brother still knocked out cold. He tried calling him a few times, although it didn't do much. 

Everything was silent, his harsh breathing the only thing he could hear. 

Well, that was until a slight trickling noise could be heard, and then his brother groaning. 

Sam was blinking, he thought, but Dean couldnt really see much in the low light. 

"No, no, no!" Was the next noise, met with harsh thrashing.

"Hey, hey, Sam. Chill out dude, I already tried to get free. Won't work." 

His brother stilled immediately, but the sound of water dripping kept going. Stronger now. 

"Sammy, what's tha-?" He never finished, because the smell hit him. Piss. "Did you piss-"

"Shut up." His brother sounded overly upset, and so he did. For a few minutes. 

"Look Sam, happens to the best of us." 

"I don't wanna talk about it." And was he? Yep, Sam was definitely crying. 

Dean was kind of at loss with what to do, so he sat in silence until Castiel finally found them, a little less than an hour later.

He untied Dean, not paying much attention to Sam. Dean ushered him out so he could deal with his brother, and the angel nodded in understanding. 

Dean didn't make a deal of Sam's wet clothes, untying him and offering his flannel to put around his waist. Sam mumbled his thanks and followed behind Dean, head down. 

In the car it happened again. Sam cried out another, "No!" Shoving his hands between his legs as his bladder hopelessly emptied on Baby's leather seats. 

He screwed his eyes shut, unable to stop. Dean barely kept himself in control, because piss is awful to get out of leather. One look at his brothers fallen face had him calming down though. 

Castiels hand reached into the front seat, resting on Sam's shoulder and glowing, causing the Winchester to jump slightly. The angel had been forgotten in the back seat, and Sam somehow felt worse. 

When the hand was pulled back, the gravelly voice filled the car, "Sam has been cursed."

Dean, alarmed, looked towards Cas, almost swerving off the road. 

"He has? I thought you ganked the witch? What's happening him?"

"The witch is dead, and the spell will ware off with no lasting damage. It's simply supposed to humiliate the victim. I suppose, for Sam, humiliation is loss of bladder control."

"Is that all?" Sam asked, voice croaky, and Castiel nodded before replying. 

"Can you fix it? How long will it take to wear off?"

"I can not, my grace is already low. It could take anywhere from an hour to a week, but it shouldn't last much longer than that."

"A week?" Sam was almost hysterical, on the brink of tears once again. "I can't piss myself for a week!"

Castiel looked down, not sure what to say. 

"Hey, you never know Sammy. Probably won't last that long." 

Sam didn't seem convinced. 

And Sam was right, because he wet himself once more on the car and then he wet the motel bed. 

Sam locked himself in the bathroom, deciding he was not leaving until the curse wore off. This, naturally, didn't last, and they were back on the road in no time, Sam sat on a towel. 

It was a stressful few days. If Dean, maybe, convinced Sam into some padding by day three? Well, it was between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love, Bas


	2. Desperate during sex - Sam/unnamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's girlfriend indulges him in one of his biggest fantasies. 
> 
> Daddy kink, forced holding and tiny bit of piss tasting.

"Come on, Sam, I've really gotta pee,"

"You can hold it, can't you? Be a good girl for me."

"I can. I can be a good girl." She whined, eyes squeezed shut, thighs quivering. He was towering over her, watching her screw herself up on the bed. 

With a tut, he pulled her legs apart, watching the dribble of golden liquid drip down her lips onto the pristine white sheets. 

"Oh baby, you're going to make our sheets all dirty." His voice was mocking, but the arousal was deep in his tone. 

"I'm not, I swear. I can hold it!"

"Show me then, legs apart. Show daddy you can hold it." The growl in the back of his throat made her legs quiver for a different reason. 

Still, she spread them, a noise escaping her throat. He ducked forward, tongue ghosting over her swelled clit, eliciting a gasp, which in turn had her loosing another dribble. Right on his tongue. He licked it back, turning accusing eyes towards her.

"That's a naughty baby. You said you could hold it." His voice was displeased, but still struggling to hide his arousal. 

"I didn't know you were gonna do that! Not fair, Sam!"

"Daddy."

"What?"

"Daddy. Not Sam."

"Oh-oh. Sorry, daddy."

"Good girl. You're dribbling."

She looked down and - yep, there was a yellow patch on the previously white sheets. She was so glad Sam had insisted on a plastic mattress cover for this. 

Throwing her head back and clenching her muscles, she whined again, "I can't hold it!"

"Oh, but you just said you could."

"I thought I could! Please - please, I gotta pee!"

"Sit on my cock, baby. Then you can pee." 

It seemed even Sam was getting fed up of the holding game, now. She tried not to shuffle too much, loosing more dribbles, as Sam laid back. She was letting loose a constant stream when she was climbing up over him, and his head was thrown back in bliss. 

She regained some control when she finally settled into him, feeling impossibly full with an, "Oh, shit." 

Sam's eyes were blown, the thinnest of hazel around the black, when he thrust his hips upward, hard, hands tangled in her hair. She gasped, bladder letting go, and Sam was gone. 

Thrusting like a rabid rabbit, there was no rhyme or reason. They were both yelling, moaning, and cumming before she had finished peeing fully. 

Sweaty, sticky and wet, Sam gave a lazy smile. 

"Oh my god, I love you. Thank you." His voice was tired, and he felt the laugh against his chest.

"Let's do that again sometime, but maybe you can hold, too, eh, daddy?"

With warm laughs, Sam rolled and helped her to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn't decide between ruby or jess so she stays unnamed, but imagine whoever you want. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Bas!


	3. Scared of the dark - Jack + Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's too scared to go to the toilet alone. Sam helps him, and then teaches him how to use the bathroom like a man.

Jack awoke with a start, thighs quivering, front of his pyjama bottoms wet. He'd been looking for a toilet in his dreams, when he'd woken up. And now he had to pee, bad. 

The bunker was dark at night, and he always peed before bed. He must've forgotten. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

It's stupid. He shouldn't be scared of the dark. He's the son on Lucifer, probably the most powerful being besides god himself!

But, no. He sat in his bed, breathing hard, damp patch becoming more of a wet patch. 

He lightbulb exploded, and so did a few in the hall, and then he let his tears fall. Harsh sobs as he desperately tried to hold on, losing the battle slowly but surely. 

That was when Sam came in, of course, holding a flashlight. The flash of light shocked Jack enough to lose a larger dribble, but gasped and managed to hold on a little longer. 

"Jack? What's up?"

"Gotta pee!" He gasped out, embarrassment long forgotten. 

"Why do you go?"

"S'dark." He practically whined, and Sam held out a hand.

"It's alright Jack, I'll protect you. Come on, let's get you to the toilet. Quickly."

Jack was a little unsure, but decided he didn't really have time to waste. 

Jumping out of bed and vrabbing Sams hand, the man didnt seem to mind the slight dampness. He half dragged Jack down the hall, the boy loosing dribbles every now and then.

Getting to the bathroom and flicking the light on, Jack didn't even wait for Sam to leave before he was pulling his trousers down and sitting on the toilet. 

Sam quirked an eyebrow, seemingly not bothered by Jack's predicament or obviously wet pyjamas.

"You pee sitting down?"

The nephilim have him a confused look, "How else are you supposed to do it?"

Sam laughs, "Oh, Jack, you sweet summer child." At the boys confused expression, Sam waved him off, "Just a figure of speech. Most men pee standing up."

Jacks mouth formed an o shape, "Will you show me?"

Mild discomfort fell over Sam, but eventually shrugged it off. Someone has to show the kid, and Dean and Cas sure as hell weren't going to. 

"Sure, right after you're done, kiddo. I'll go get you clean pants while you finish up." With a soft smile, Sam wandered back down the hall to Jack's bedroom, receiving clean underwear and bottoms. 

Returning, Jack was standing half naked, wet clothes in a pile. Getting him redressed, Sam eventually turned to the toilet.

"Okay Jack, this is how I pee, alright? Do you still wanna learn?" At Jack's affirmative nod, Sam pulled himself out and aimed at the toilet. 

"You have to aim, so you doing pee on the toilet seat," and with that he let go, "See? It's much easier than pulling your pants down. Means you can lee in public, too." 

Jack nods, clearly concentrating. 

"I can do that!" He grinned, and once Sam had shook off and tucked himself away, was barreled into with a hug. 

"Thanks for teaching me, Sammy."

"You're welcome.ets get you back to bed now, hm? Did you wet on your sheets?"

"No, don't think so."

And with that, Sam tucked Jack back up into his bed, starting a load of washing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love dad Sam. He's the best
> 
> Comments give me serotonin! Thank you!
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
